Just Another High School Romance
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: A look into Billie and Gaston's relationship. Beginning, middle, and end. Firsts and lasts. Rated T for later chapters. ***NEVERMIND***
1. First Meeting

**Honestly, I think Billie and Gaston would've made a _fine _couple.**

**I have the movie year at 2010, so this would take place 2013. Cornelius and Franny will be involved too. Art makes his appearances.**

**So. I do believe this will be a story dedicated to their romance. Of course random bits of other couples will be thrown in, but I think I've done enough planning to go through with this story. Enjoy the first chapter. A revamped version of A Look.**

**Alas, I own nothing.**

* * *

Going into her first day back as a sophomore, Billie wasn't expecting much- Art, the life of the school, had graduated the previous school year.

Her theory was blown sky high when she walked into the building. A cafeteria full of her peers came into view, but one student stuck out.

He was a tall, lanky looking guy. He must've been a freshman since she couldn't recognize him. But he was stationed by the cafeteria wall, a homemade mini-cannon in hand. How he hadn't gotten in trouble yet, she'd never know. No one stopped him from loading the thing with a dash of gun powder and a wadded up ball of paper. He pulled a string and the paper went flying.

Billie watched the wade of paper sail over the crowd of students before smacking someone square in the back of the head a few yards away. She giggled at the girl's shocked face and continued on her way to class. The five minute bell rang, yet hardly anyone made a move to get to class.

Gaston watched the girl who laughed at his antics walk by. Unlike the rest of the girls at school, she was wearing a dress. The material danced around her knees as she walked past him. She had large doe eyes. Her hair looked wild; the curly brown hair went past her shoulders and stopped right above her chest. He took ample note of her thin, short frame.

She turned the corner, disappearing from sight. He grinned and decided to go to first period. He put away his mini-cannon, and then walked towards the English Department for his first class.

Billie entered AP Physics and was delighted to see Cornelius sitting at a table in the back. He had been one of her first friends last year.

"Hello!" Billie greeted cheerily

"Hey Billie! How was your summer?"

"Very boring… However I am sure yours was not. I heard something about a freeze ray?"

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, and cold fusion IS possible by the way." She laughed and leaned toward him- she lowered her voice before saying,

"Let me tell you about this strange boy this morning. He was shooting paper out of a small cannon. It appeared he put _gun powder _into his hand-held cannon!"

"Oh?" The blond haired genius couldn't help but grin. "That's neat! How isn't he expelled though?"

"I do not know!" She rolled her eyes, "I hope he does not blow up the school."

* * *

Billie arrived to her third lesson, Geography, before most of her peers. The teacher said there would not be a seating chart and to sit wherever. For some reason, instead of traditional desks, the Social Studies class had tables. However she had heard that some teachers did not have their own classrooms and had to switch classes every period.

The curly haired girl picked a table close to the door. Everyone arrived when the warning bell rang. The uproar of talking made her groan; she hated noisy classes. Just as she was going to retrieve her Physics homework from her bag, she saw the guy from this morning. He ducked his head as he walked through the doorway. When he looked up, they made eye contact and a cocky grin formed on his face.

Gaston pretended to look around the room for a seat. Yet only after a couple seconds of observing the crowded room, he turned back to the girl.

"Hey. Name's Gaston." He slid the backpack off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He took a seat beside her. "What's your name?"

"Vilma, but you may call me Billie."

He nodded and gave a friendly smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Class started at the sound of the bell. The teacher seemed cool enough. Aside from a couple whispered remarks to Billie, the two did not talk much in class.

As they parted, an hour later, he stood and waited to say goodbye to her. She grabbed her bag and set it on the table.

"I'll see you around." He kept eye contact as he reached down to take her hand in his. He turned her hand so he could bend down and kiss her knuckles. Gaston beamed as she blushed lightly and looked away. He waved goodbye.

* * *

"Billie!" She turned around after hearing her name and saw the tall new freshman pushing through the crowd. She slowed down to let him catch up.

"Hey! Told you I'd see you later," He held out a hand, "Here, let me carry your books for you."

"No, that is okay, I am going to my locker now to put them away." Billie said. Even though he was an unusual boy, it was somewhat entertaining.

"Well I'll go with you," He snatched her books and held them for her, "How're you liking your classes?" asked Gaston as he trailed behind her through the packed hallway.

"They are okay... What about you?" She returned, slightly confused as to why he had chosen to hang out with her. Although the attention was well received, she wondered about his motives. They arrived at her locker and he waited patiently for her to open the locker.

"My classes have been interesting." The two minute bell rang, making Billie look up at him in question. He read her concern,

"I've got lunch, so take your time… Unless you need to get to class?"

She put away her books and said, "No, I have lunch as well."

Gaston threw an arm around her shoulder, "Great! We can sit together!" He shut her locker for her and led them to the cafeteria. It was difficult to talk as they stood in line for lunch. The room was in an upheaval, in which hardly any normal conversations could be held. It wasn't until they found a table near the wall, on the less crowded side of the cafeteria, that they could talk.

"So tell me, my accented lady, where are you from?" asked Gaston, enjoying the fact that she sat beside him. They had an excellent view of the cafeteria.

"Cleevlan'." Billie responded in a different accent. Her eyes gleamed at him as she took a bite of the school's pizza.

He grinned, "Can you do any accent?"

"Vat? Dis iz mien accent."

"Very nice." He noticed her proud smile. He jabbed his fork into the so-called pasta on his plate.

"Well shucks darlin', Ah try." She smiled back at him- rarely did she get to change up her accents like that. Usually no one asked where she was from.

"But really." He took a swig from the carton of milk. "Vilma… is that Eastern Europe or Scandinavian?"

"Gaston is a great Italian name," she commented, ignoring his question.

"Gaston Frammagucci, it screams Italian."

She looked at him curiously, "Are you related to Art?"

That question got him to laugh, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked that today. Yeah, I'm his brother."

"I had a class with him last year. How is he?" a pain etched through his chest at her curiosity. He looked down at his plate to push the pasta around. There was a beat of silence before he answered.

"He's doing good." Replied Gaston with a false smile, "I'm going to guess from your brown hair that you're Eastern European?"

"You are correct. Ale môžete hádat', ktoré krajiny?"

"Woah, cool!"

As they ate their lunches, they talked about their schedules and the classed they liked. Gaston dominated the conversation, but she enjoyed learning about him. He made her laugh several times. By the end of the lunch period, he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Step.

Creak.

Step.

Creak.

Step.

About face.

Art let his brother pace for five minutes before the noise from the floorboard was too distracting. Folding his paper irritably, the Pizza boy looked at Gaston in expectation. "Well?"

"Hm?" replied Gaston, thoroughly distracted

"You've been acting strangely since school let out. Were you…experimented on?" Art asked quietly, glancing at the ceiling in fear. He got up from his place on the couch to get something to eat from the kitchen.

A scoff echoed into the room, "Bro, you need to get out more."

Art shrugged, even though his brother couldn't see him. He picked out a soda from the refrigerator. He walked back into the living room and set the soda on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You know, if you won't tell me, I could always go get Franny…" He suggested as he walked slowly toward the stairs. Gaston flew into action and blocked the stairs with his body.

"Man, I just feel… stupid!" Art was going to interrupt but stopped when he received a glare, "I met this amazing girl today… and now _I feel like doing all that stuff those love songs talk about._"

He could not help it- the older teen let out a booming laugh. "Gaston, my brother, you are Outer Space deep in love!" He teased

"N-no way! I just met her!" protested Gaston. Art gave another great laugh that shook the house, to shut him up, the thin Italian punched his brother on the arm. "Quiet! You'll wake the dead!"

From upstairs a door creaked open. Franny stomped over to the top of the staircase.

"What is wrong with you two?!"

"Nothing." Said Gaston while Art replied with "Gaston's in love."

"No I am not!"

"He just met some girl and now he's got it bad."

"Dude! Shut it!"

Franny giggled at the two arguing, "Alright boys. What's her name?"

"I'm not saying." Gaston replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Art slapped a hand down on his brother's shoulder, and then whispered so Franny couldn't hear. "I'll tell you if she's any good."

The lanky teen began raining punches on his older brother as hard as he could, "You better not have ruined her!"

"I'm only joking Gaston!" Art laughed, hardly feeling any pain from his brother's fury.

"Frocio." Gaston hissed, disgusted at the thought of Art with Billie. He straightened his shirt indignantly

"Are you ladies done?" asked Franny, amused.

"If I tell you who she is, will you let it go?" The cannon enthusiast asked, sighing in defeat.

"Probably." His siblings responded together

"I doubt you know her, but her name is Billie Kovac-"

"You like Billie?!" They both asked. Art and Franny shared a look. They were mostly amused at their identical answers, but agreed to stop.

Gaston gave his sister a look, "How do YOU know her?"

"She's Cornelius' best friend…" Franny shrugged, "We've all hung out a couple times."

"I had a class with her last year- you only picked her 'cause she's out-of-this-world cute."

The lanky teen scoffed but then cleared his throat, "At first, but then I hung out with her…"

"I always thought she had a crush on Cornelius…" Art mentioned, watching both his siblings' eyes narrow.

"No way!" Franny yelled while Gaston sneered

"She'd never fall for a geek!"

She glared at Gaston, "There is nothing wrong with him."

"I just thought since they hung out in class all the time…" explained Art, shrugging in indifference.

"That doesn't mean anything."  
"Why does it matter?"

The Pizza man grinned down to his brother, "Okay, bro, you'll really have to impress her if you want to beat out Mr. Smarty-Pants."

"How?" Gaston complained, "I JUST met her. I was a little forward today, but I want to do something-" He struggled for the right word, "Romantic for her…"

"Here's what you do…" Art then leaned in to whisper his plan.

* * *

Gaston looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked nice in the outfit Franny had picked out. He was dressed in a black polo shirt, tucked into dark blue jeans. A black belt was all he had contributed.

"Lookin' good bro. Now here are the flowers," Art threw him three roses, one yellow, one orange, and one red.

"Okay. Let's roll." Gaston slung his backpack over his shoulder and they made their way to the garage.

"Did you put on deodorant?" Franny called down the stairs. The middle child groaned and went back upstairs to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Gaston arrived at school. He waited patiently in her AP Physics class; to avoid looking like a fool, he gently placed the flower in his back bag. He sat at a table and placed his head in his hands. He was completely bored for five minutes. Yet every time someone walked into class, he would raise his head up and smile, only to be disappointed when it was not Billie.

Fifteen minutes before the bell rang, Cornelius walked into class.

He grinned at the blonde kid, "Hey Corny!"

"Gaston? How are you?" Cornelius smiled at his future brother-in-law. Gaston held his hand out and the two shook hands.

"Great." He pulled his hand back. "Have you seen Billie?" Gaston asked

Cornelius' smile was replaced with a curious look. "No, she's usually here five minutes before the bell rings." He led Gaston to the back table. Cornelius put his bag down beside his chair.

"I guess I get to hang with you, Corny." He joked, "So, how long have you known Billie?"

"Half a year… She moved here the middle of last year."

With narrowed eyes, Gaston quickly asked, "Do you like her?"

"What? No." The Italian boy stared intently at the genius to see if he was telling the truth.

After a moment, Gaston nodded, "Good. So has she ever liked anyone?"

Cornelius scoffed and looked around, almost expecting Billie to walk in. "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you."

"Tell me anyway." He responded, smiling cheekily.

"She liked Grayson, the football player, for a month or two. He's a junior this year."

Gaston clicked his tongue in distain, "Huh." He looked toward the clock and cursed under his breath.

"Why does she wait so late to get here?" He complained, feeling a bit nervous. Students trickled in as they talked, but most put their stuff down and retreated out of the classroom again.

"Cause she likes to sleep." The blond teen chuckled, "She sleeps in class sometimes."

The Italian boy nodded and the two teens lapsed into silence.

"Wanna play tic-tac-toe?" He asked to break the silence

"I'll get the paper," offered Cornelius.

* * *

As predicted, five minutes before school started, Billie walked into AP Physics. The blonde teen looked up at the clock after tying with Gaston for the fifteenth time, and bumped his elbow into the other guy's side.

"She's here." He whispered, which made the Italian teen bolt up. He watched, amused, as she walked into class lazily.

Billie stood in front of her and Cornelius' table and greeted the two. "Morning,"

"Good morning Billie," Gaston bowed lightly. The Slovak looked at her friend in question and he merely shrugged. "I- uh, wanted to- oh wait!" He opened his book bag and produced three flowers, "I wanted to give you these."

She smiled and accepted the flowers, "Thank you Gaston, they are pretty." He grinned, proud of himself.

"Did I earn your number?" He asked cheekily.

She blushed lightly. "I suppose." Cornelius slid his pencil and the tic-tac-toe paper to his lab partner. Quickly she wrote down her cell phone number and handed it to the boy.

"I'll talk to you later," He winked at her before almost running out of the room.

"He's really into you."

"It was really sweet of him, brave as well." She sniffed the roses before placing them on her desk.

Cornelius cleared his throat, "Girls like that stuff, that romantic stuff, a lot right?"

Billie shrugged, "Of course."

"I thought it was only in movies." Cornelius frowned at the new information and decided to mull it over.


	2. First Date

**Goodness! Is that what I think it is? AN UPDATE?!  
No, but seriously. I tried to go faster but I kept getting distracted by KND and RDR and so many feels.**

**Here you go: Their first date.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Gaston heard his phone vibrate to signal a low battery. However the teen ignored it and continued to talk. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed.

"What's the last thing you thought about last night?" He asked into the phone, grinning even though the person on the other side couldn't see it. His ear was sore from holding the cell phone to it for hours. Talking to Billie was worth the small discomfort though.

She hummed as she thought. "I believe it was if I had finished my math homework, and what would happen if I had not." Gaston laughed with her, "What about you?"

"Trying to imagine what you would say if I asked you out on a date…" He said trying to be confident. The conversation halted for a moment. He looked around his room, before clearing his throat. "What _would_ you say?"

"I would probably agree." Her heart was working overtime as she answered.

He sat up on his bed and beamed. "Really? So I can pick you up at about six tomorrow?"

After a beat. "Yes." He could practically hear her smile.

"Alright! I can't wait!" He felt the phone buzz again. "Low battery, Billie." By now, that was the only way they'd hang up on each other.

"Good night, Gaston. I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Billie."

He slid his cell phone shut and fell back onto the bed contently. His eyes fell shut as he began imagining a date with Billie. His eyes shot open and he cursed. "Where should I take her?!"

Quickly, he rushed over to his computer. He opened the search engine and typed in _first date ideas_. Unfortunately, most of them held the unimaginative ideas like dinner and a movie or mini-golf. His lip curled up in distain. One article, with way too many advertisements, suggested taking her somewhere she'd never been.

The teen put a hand on his chin in thought. He thought back to their many conversations, and realized she had said she'd never been to several places. However he couldn't just take her to a planetarium for their first date, it seemed too serious. The boy snapped his finger as he remembered she said she had never been bowling. "Perfect."

Gaston leapt from his chair and rushed to Art's room. His brother's room was located just across the hall, luckily the door was open. The older teen sat on his bed reading a cookbook on pizza.

"Yo Pizza boy, are you working tomorrow?" Gaston asked from his place standing at the doorway.

Art lifted his eyes from the book. "No, why?"

"I need you to drive me and Billie to the bowling alley." Gaston couldn't help but sigh at not being able to drive them himself. Sure Billie could drive, but that would be completely ungentlemanly of him.

"You finally asked her on a date?" Art grinned proudly at his younger brother.

Gaston shrugged, "It's only been two weeks…"

"I'd be happy to chaperone you two."

"Not quite." Gaston replied hastily, pointing a finger at his brother. "Feel free to go to the mall or something as we bowl. A third wheel wouldn't do, bro."

Art laughed and gave him a thumbs up. "Just kidding. Yeah, I will drive until you get your license."

The lanky teen nodded and walked back to his room, completely excited for the coming day. As he fell asleep, he imagined showing Billie how to bowl properly. What if Billie kissed him if he won a game? No, he couldn't expect a kiss from her yet. Maybe a hug? After a couple minutes of wishful thinking, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

At about six o'clock the next evening Art's truck rolled into Billie's driveway. Gaston leaned over and checked his appearance in the rearview mirror before throwing open his door.

"Meeting the parents, good luck." Art saluted as the car door slammed shut.

Gaston fixed his t-shirt as he walked towards the front door. There was a small walkway between the driveway and the porch; it was completely surrounded by beautiful flowers. Just after he knocked on the door once, a short man answered.

"Gaston, eh?" Said the older gentleman as he looked up at the boy.

"Yes sir!" Gaston extended his hand. He tried to remind himself to have a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, I am Lukas Kovac. Vilma's father." They released their handshake and Billie's father motioned for him to enter. "Welcome, my daughter should be down shortly." The door closed behind him.

Gaston had been in the house once before to watch a movie. It was two floors, but very small. The floor planning reminded him of a town house, or an apartment. The small living room connected to the kitchen. Billie's room was somewhere down the hall. He hadn't gone up the stairs yet, but that's where he guessed her parent's slept.

"What year are you, Gaston?"

He turned his attention from the house, back to the short man. "I am a freshman, Mr. Kovac. I just started high school."

The man nodded. "Ah yes. I believe Vilma told me about you. Are you the boy who takes an interest in cannons?" Gaston couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I try to build my own cannons. They usually work, but my room has blown up many times."

"How dangerous."

Billie finally exited her room and interrupted their conversation. "I am sorry, Gaston. I didn't know what to wear."

He almost rolled his eyes at the typical excuse. "You look amazing, as always."

His date laughed and motioned for him to follow her out the door. "Goodbye Father."

Gaston tipped his head down, "I'll have Billie back by 9:30."

The short man laughed and shooed them out the door.

"So how are you doing today?" Gaston asked as they walked to Art's truck.

She looked back at him, smiled, and turned back. "I am doing well. And you?"

"Just brilliant." He replied, keeping pace beside her to lead her towards the passenger door. His brother only had a two door truck. So after opening the door for Billie and helping her climb in, Gaston opened the backseat door and hopped in. Two doors slammed shut.

"Hey Billie." Art greeted as he reversed out of her driveway.

"Hello Art, nice of you to drive us."

He laughed, "Well until the squirt," he pointed his thumb back at his brother, "gets his license. I'll be driving you two."

Gaston frowned and leaned forward against the back of Billie's seat. "He's supposed to keep quiet and drive, but I don't think he will. Just ignore him."

"Gaston, have I not told you about the class I shared with Art?" The lanky teen glared as the two shared a knowing smile. "Your brother is one of my favorite people."

"Me and Billie had Cooking 1 together." Gaston watched his brother crack a grin, "Taking a cooking class was long called for. I didn't know what I was getting into though."

She giggled quietly as he continued. "I don't think you've ever seen the teacher, right brother?"

"Nope."

"This guy is about as tall as me, much more muscular, and bald." Gaston tried to imagine a chef like that and shook his head in wonder. "He acts like that Chef Ramsay." At this, Art raised his voice and held a slight British accent, "How did you make your soup this dry?! Did you burn this water?! I think your beef is about to walk off the plate!"

The truck erupted into laughter. Billie had to wipe away a tear from laughing so hard. After a couple moments, the teens managed to calm down.

"Still my favorite class." Billie said with a slight chuckle.

Art nodded, "Especially towards the end of the year when all we did was watch the Food Channel. That's how I got addicted to _Chopped_."

"Uh huh." Gaston said, slightly jealous of their history together.

"Remember when Roberts threw my pizza in the trash?" Billie commented, turning red from embarrassment.

Art ruffled her hair, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Gaston swatted his hand away, while she complained lightly. She frowned and tried to fix her curly hair in vain. "Bro, lay off her hair."

"Sorry, Franny hates that too." Art smiled sheepishly.

Billie rolled her eyes, "Then why would you do that?"

The older teen shrugged. The truck fell into a silence until they rolled up at the town's bowling alley. Art turned into the parking lot and pulled up at the front.

"Go have fun, call me when you're ready Gaston."

She opened the door and jumped out onto the ground. Gaston opened the backseat door, fist bumped his brother and hopped out. After closing both doors, he turned to Billie.

"Alone at last." His voice silky smooth, one eye brow cocked. He got the response he wanted: a laugh.

"Bowling never occurred to me." She confided as they walked into the bowling alley. Gaston held the door open and waved for his brother to leave. The brown-haired teen looked around the building. She could see the many lanes straight in front of her. Music blared through the speakers on the wall.

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the front desk. He had to raise his voice to be heard, "I wanted to do something special." He greeted the worker behind the desk before turning to her. "How many games do you want to play?"

"I do not know," Billie responded with a shrug. She looked up at him and he sighed.

"This is her first time bowling, so let's take it easy and say… four games." He pulled out his wallet and paid for the date. He smiled down at her, "Now take off your shoes."

"What?"

"You have to exchange your shoes, miss." The worker said with a small laugh. Billie was confused but began taking off her tennis shoes. No wonder Gaston had suggested shoes and socks. Because he had said to wear something casual, she chose jeans and a v-neck, which was not her idea of first date apparel.

Gaston had already kicked off his shoes and exchanged them for goofy looking bowling shoes. Billie followed suit, making a face at the ugly shoes. Her date laughed and led them over to the lane he had rented.

"Here," He said as he motioned towards the table in front of the lane. She sat down on the stool and laced up the neon green, flat shoes. "I'll be right back."

Billie listened to the 80's sounding music while twisting in her seat. She watched as the people in the next lane yelled excitedly as the bowling ball rolled straight down the middle. Once all the pins were knocked down, the group high-fived each other. Gaston soon returned with several colored bowling balls in his arms.

"I didn't know what weight you'd want. I think seven or eight should be good though." He explained as he gently set the bowling balls onto the rack. He motioned for her to join him at the interface in front of the rack. "I just have to key in our names and we can get started."

Billie watched as he pushed in their names. It took a while since the keyboard was so old; the buttons had to be mashed forcefully before it recognized that someone had pushed it.

"Now here's where the fun begins." He grinned as the screen above the lane gave them an animated thumbs up to start. Since Billie was a beginner, he was the first to bowl. He picked up the blue bowling ball and positioned himself in the middle of the lane. He took a step forward and released the ball, smile dropping to a frown as it curved straight into the gutter.

From behind him, he heard Billie erupt into a fit of laughter. He licked his lips and turned back around. "Just warming up!" He warned jokingly.

The next roll earned him five pins down. The screen exploded into glitter as Billie's name popped up on screen.

"Okay, it's all instinct Billie." Gaston prepped as he gently massaged her shoulders. She shrugged off his hands and smiled, "You've got this."

He grinned proudly as her first roll landed her six pins down. The remaining four were left on one side; it would be easy for her to get a spare. She turned and threw her arms into the air. Gaston clapped.

"Beginners luck!" He called out.

As he predicted, she took the spare with her next roll. She double high fived him as she returned to him. "Nothing but skill, Gaston!"

"I'll show you,"

* * *

"You cheater!" Gaston accused jokingly when he lost game one by ten points. They had relatively low scores, especially compared to the pro-players in the next lane, but he was proud.

"Maybe you will do better this round." Billie teased. The Slovak was having a blast. Her arms were already sore, but their small competition kept her excited and energetic.

"I need something to win for…" He swallowed back nervousness as he suggested, "How about the winner gets a hug from the loser."

"But I don't want you to hug me." She kidded, earning her a muse of her hair.

"It'll be you who is hugging me." He corrected as he prepared for the second game.

* * *

Billie hung her head in defeat as her last roll landed in the gutter. She sighed and shuffled over to him. He already had his arms out, a grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around his thin middle.

"You won." She said as his arms rested on her back. They held the hug for half a minute, both lost in thought. The top of her head didn't even come to his shoulders. She was amazed by how tall he was. Meanwhile the teen wondered if he could get a kiss, but decided not to push it.

"After the next round, I'll buy us some fries to eat. You wouldn't believe how good their cheese fries are." He commented as he released her.

She nodded and thought about how unconventional this date was. Yet she had no doubt in her mind that this was the most fun she'd ever had on a date.

"That can be my reward for winning."

He chuckled, "It'll be your prize for losing."

* * *

Game three went to Gaston. As anticipated, he quickly bought cheese fries from the food counter. Round four was put on hold as they took a break. They sat across from each other at the small table. Cheese fries between them, as well as a drink with two straws.

"Survey: How's it going?" Gaston made sure she was having fun.

"I am having so much fun," Billie answered, "Oh, and these fries are delicious."

"Told you." He said as he took a bite of the fry in his hand. "You're a good bowler,"

She shrugged, "Did you see those other guys' scores? Ours is but a fraction of theirs."

"They're professionals." Gaston said offhandedly. His mind was just about floored as he realized that he was _actually _on a date with Billie. Obviously they had been at the bowling alley for some time, but he could barely grasp the idea. She watched as his face lit up, and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Guess what?" He asked

"Huh?"

He moved his non-cheese-fry-hand to rest atop her hand. "We're on a date."

She rolled her eyes, but blushed nonetheless. "So we are."

"You're so pretty." He said without thinking. She laughed gently, but didn't break the moment.

It took them a while to finish eating.

* * *

Billie dominated the final game. Although he lost, Gaston beamed just as brightly as she did. Without ever having made a deal before hand, she ran over and hugged him tightly. He almost fell back from the impact, but he used their momentum to spin her around. They laughed together as he set her back onto the ground.

"I'm glad you had fun." He said, hugging her just a little tighter.

She stepped back to look at him. "Thank you, Gaston."

"Anytime." He answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. As she untied her shoelaces, he called his brother to pick them up. Soon Gaston followed suit and they traded in the ugly bowling shoes for their own.

They had to wait a couple minutes for Art to arrive, but Gaston spent it as close to her as she would allow. They chatted about what they'd be doing tomorrow. Every now and then their arms would brush. Gaston knew it had been a pretty mild date, physically, but he wasn't about to complain.

Art's truck stalled in front of the building. Gaston reached to hold her hand as he led her back outside. The sky had turned dark, but the moon shined brightly. Since they were in the middle of Todayland, the stars were not visible. As before, he opened the door for her and assisted her in climbing into the red large pick-up truck.

"So, who won?" Art asked after everyone was inside the vehicle and buckled.

Gaston regaled his brother with his summary of the games. Billie had to interject a couple times to tell Art the truth. Aside from exaggerating a bit, Gaston kept the story pretty accurate.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Art said, impressed at how well the date seemed to have gone.

"Oh, yes. Thank you again," Billie turned around to smile at her date.

"No problem, Billie." He answered, leaning forward to tap a finger to her nose. She raised an eyebrow at his antic, but returned the gesture.

The truck stopped at Billie's house at 9:10. Gaston walked her to the door, hands stuffed in his pockets. She wanted to invite him inside for a drink, but since his brother was waiting she merely hugged him goodnight.

"I will see you at school on Monday." She said, looking up from her face pressed against his chest. He was too tall for her to kiss. Even if she were to stand on her tip toes she'd only reach his chin. She giggled at her thoughts before wiggling out of his embrace.

"Good night Billie." He waved to her and waited until she was inside before turning back towards the car.

Art watched his brother almost skip his way back. When he hopped in, Art couldn't help but slap a hand down on his shoulder. "You're on the moon, Gaston."

They were soon heading back towards their house. "Yeah. It was amazing."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No, but I think she kinda wanted to back there." Art could hear the pride in his brother's voice.

"Don't get too cocky." Art joked as he blindly reached over and lightly slapped Gaston on the cheek.

Gaston looked out the window and sighed contently. "Dude. Best night ever."

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't do enough detail in the date. I wasn't going to explain and describe everything about everything.**


End file.
